Tool storage systems are commonly used by businesses and consumers to store and organize tools, spare parts, fasteners, and the like. Tool storage systems range from single cabinets with one storage receptacle to systems with multiple cabinets, each with multiple storage receptacles configured to meet a variety of needs. Existing storage systems suffer from several shortcomings. Therefore there is a constant need in the industry to improve upon existing container storage systems by making them more efficient, easy to use, modular, and/or multifunctional.